OOS 24
Notunoth 6, planning what to do next after the battle with Varren’s lieutenants. It occurred between sessions 19 and 20. Transcript Kiono: "Well, we know for certain that it's going to take far more effort to recover your Lady Dyana, Squire Veggrek. I'm not certain entering the castle at all is among our options now." "Not if we want to actually succeed at anything more than getting ourselves killed, that is." Ondo: "We've done a lot of... difficult things, but I think this may be the most formidable challenge we've been put in front of." "Aside from the apocalypse, but that's a bit more in the abstract," he adds. Ondo looks at Veggrek, trying to figure out how he's doing. Vale: also looking at veggrek Veggrek: Veggrek gazes thoughtfully at the ground. “Actually, speaking of getting killed, I did want to suggest an idea...” “What if we let Lord Varren kill me?” Kiono: "Absolutely not." Veggrek: “Oh. Okay.” “I mean, it wouldn’t last, the idea is that I’d absorb him...” Kiono: Kiono is somehow more serious than normal. "The death of an ally is never an option." Vale: “we dont know how it works well enough.” “i dont particularly care to test and find out.” Veggrek: “I wouldn’t die, though— but I see what you mean.” Kiono: "Your plan is based on you dying. I will not stand for such a plan." Vale: “is your objective still to find lady dyana?” Veggrek: “Well— well, now we’ve found her, so— it’s to get her back, now.” Vale: “it sounds like perhaps we need to learn more about what lord varren is doing then, if you’re to get her back.” “approaching her directly sounds like it’s not really an option.” glances back at elaina Kiono: "Did they... leave any sort of information in the rest of the camp?" "Correspondence? Maps? That sort of thing." Ondo: "I looked through this area but, I haven't found much. Just some provisions." "It may be worth it to investigate as much as we can while we're here though. I doubt the workers know much, but any information would be useful." Vale: “what do we do if lord varren comes back or brings reinforcements?” Ondo: "We fight." Kiono: "If he brings reinforcements, I don't think fighting would end well for us." "He's lost this position. If we had some way to--" She goes quiet, thoughtful, frowns. "His plan was to do something with this... ritual site, right?" "Presumably do the appropriate ritual, yes?" Vale: “to restore a dead god.” looks to elaina for confirmation Kiono: "If we can beat him to the temple and lock it down... If he can't use it, then we won't have to risk fighting him again so soon here..." Ondo: "Well! I mean, we have already destroyed a Tomb, that could be worth a shot." Elaina: Elaina frowns and signs "He doesn't seem to restore the god, but to bring its power under heel. His purpose beyond that is not known to me." Kiono: Kiono frowns, thinks a moment, and sighs. "That'll work. Yes. So if we change the ritual, he will lose the progress he's made in making the adjusted ritual." Veggrek: Veggrek, who has been staring at the ground for a while trying to figure out under what circumstances he’s allowed to run himself through on his own spear, looks up. “Are— are you sure? I’m sorry, hang on, I think I missed something. You’re not suggesting we keep digging the temple out?” Kiono: "No, if it's not already dug out, then I wouldn't approve the plan. I... would like to speak to the guards from the village. They would know about it, accessing the ritual site and the ritual itself." "And ultimately inspect the work that was completed." Veggrek: “Right. Good idea. I mean, there’s no way to know whether finishing the job plays into his hands without asking.” Kiono: "If he already has access, then we need to lock the ritual itself. If not, then rebury it." Vale: like screwing up a magical cookie recipe with wonky steps, vale thinks before catching herself for such a tallo-like thought Kiono: "Probably rebury it either way." Vale: “i reiterate my previous question. what do we do if lord varren comes back or brings reinforcements.” Kiono: "I suspect that depends entirely on when that might happen." Veggrek: “If we can’t fight, maybe we run? Or hide in the sand?” Kiono: "If he arrives in three minutes, we are running. None of us can fight in our current states. If he comes in a day, we might fight. At that point it depends on what reinforcements he brings." "Your question has far too many variables to answer properly," she adds after a moment. Veggrek: “But it’s good to consider all the same.” Vale: “running where.” “in the less than a day scenario.” Kiono: "I will be running back the way we came, toward the cloud manta, considering that is literally the only place to go to from here that's isn't a potentially still-buried temple." Vale: “hm.” “does talking to the guards about attempting to mess up the ritual sound in line with what you would like to accomplish, veggrek?” Veggrek: “I think so, yeah?” Ondo: "What kind of ritual has the ability to claim the power of a god, dead or otherwise? And if digging out this temple was only part of the operation, what other preparations might he have made?" Kiono: "Preparations in what capacity?" Ondo: "I'll admit I don't know much about magic, but something that could do that doesn't sound simple. I'm only wondering how Varren was planning to go about this." "I did find magical components in their supplies, but nothing unusual. There is just a lot of them." Kiono: "Ah, the components are here? That could make this easier for me, then..." She is thoughtful again. Speaking slowly, "Given that, some time, and the assistance of the guards, I could probably work out the ritual and how to lock it." Ondo: "You could? How?" Vale: so ondo doesnt know about this secret like he does the others. noted. does veggrek, i wonder? Kiono: Kiono closes her eyes and sighs. "I am, ah... trained in ritual work..." Veggrek: Veggrek seems less surprised about Kiono knowing magic than he is about Ondo not knowing about that. “Would— would you be comfortable about that? We can explore other options. Everyone else here does magic too.” Kiono: "If we have access to the site, then I would rather lock it. Especially if we can do it so he doesn't know it's been changed." Ondo: "Very well." Vale: “how much is ‘some time.’” Kiono: "It depends on how much help the guards are." Vale: “estimated.” Kiono: "I don't have enough information to give an estimate." Vale: “how confident are you in this idea.” Kiono: "Surprisingly, I'm quite confident." Veggrek: “Oh, good!” Kiono: "What else do we need to accomplish while we're here? Perhaps I could work on that while others do another task?" Ondo: "We need to do some reconnaissance, and make sure that the workers are able to return to Kulah safely." Vale: opens her mouth to say something, then closes it Kiono: "There are likely a lot of dead on the field that will need to be laid to rest as well." Ondo: "Indeed..." Ondo glances at their captive and then back at the rest of the group. "What are we going to do with her?" Kiono: "Perhaps the same thing we did with Noah. Determine which authority her crimes are against and turn her over to then for punishment?" Veggrek: “Justice and rehabilitation.” Veggrek offers/corrects. Ondo: "Ah, that makes sense. ...What authority though? The prince? That seems quite high." Kiono: "I, ah, don't know... how that all works, frankly." Ondo: "I, well..." Ondo tilts his head. "I'm not sure either. I was expected to do the fighting, not the decision-making." Veggrek: “If Kulah isn’t equipped to handle her, I think the next step is popping back to the city and seeing if they can.” Veggrek peers at Elaina. “Keeping in mind what a help she’s been, of course. Very cooperative!” Ondo: "Squire Veggrek, she has been helping Varren enslave these people." Vale: "what needs to be done to get started on the ritual." Veggrek: “Well, yes, but that’s past tense...” Kiono: Kiono contemplates that for a moment. "I'll need to see the components gathered. Talking to the guards about their knowledge would be the step after that." "Wait, something was mentioned about a keystone granting access to the site. If we don't have that, I can't do anything at all." She glances at Veggrek. "It's only past tense because we captured her, Squire Veggrek." Vale: "makir said lord varren's party is in possession of the keystone." "acquiring it seems unlikely." Veggrek: “Right! And since then she’s been a model captive...” “The what— Oh! You mean this?” Kiono: "Then perhaps another search of the camp is in order. Without the keystone, Varren can come back whenever he'd like to repeat this." "Oh." Vale: "did you find that here?" Veggrek: “Mhm!” Vale: "then if lord varren is as interested in this project as he seems to be, he will surely be back to retrieve that." "i feel as though we should act quickly." Kiono: Kiono nods. "I will inspect the components." Ondo: "Perhaps we should have the Cloud Manta brought closer, in case a hasty retreat is needed after all." Veggrek: Veggrek moves to hurl the keystone into the desert. Kiono: Kiono will take that please. "If I am to access the location of the ritual, I'll need that." Kiono inspects the keystone and says, "I'll take this keystone and take inventory of the components. If someone would like to contact the Shifting Shamshir about being nearby for emergency departure, that would be wise. If anyone from the village is found along the way, I would appreciate them being sent my way. We also need to check on the residents of Kulah and prepare them for their trip back home." She pauses. "That is a long list." Vale: "im going to the shamshir." starts to cast a spell to turn invisible Ondo: "Wh- alone?" Vale: "if i'm to go undetected in case of any stragglers, i could only turn one other invisible right now." "my resources are a bit exhausted." Ondo: "If Edger is still capable of casting the same, I would ask you take him with you." Veggrek: “Burben and I can talk to each other for about a mile’s distance, if it helps any...” Ondo: "Ah. Is Burben capable of speech? Could he communicate with the Shamshir?" Veggrek: “Well— speech, no.” Veggrek peers at the ever-present beetle “Elaborate charades, maybe. I don’t suppose you’re familiar with the tale of Lassie the mastiff?” Vale: vale turns to edger, im assuming he is willing to tag along, and they ollie outie Ondo: "I am afraid I am not, no. Who is Lassie?" Kiono: "Perhaps you two should go help the villagers and find those guards while you tell the story. Vale is right, and we should hurry," Kiono says, standing. She goes over to Elaina and binds her hands again, gently but firmly. "I'm sorry to take away your ability to communicate again, but we can't take chances. And unfortunately Vale is the only one who knows your language anyway." and takes Elaina with her to where the spell comps were being stored Ondo: "I'm not sure I'm comfortable us splitting up like this," Ondo says quietly, mostly to Veggrek. Veggrek: “Wait, where do I— um—“ Veggrek shoots Burben an alarmed look, telepathically communicating his orders: ‘Stay with Kiono unless she shoos you off in which case go to Vale, and keep me posted.’ “Well— me neither. Has it ever served us poorly before?” Ondo: "I cannot think of any disastrous cases, but. If we are expecting Lord Varren to possibly make a counter-attack, I... do not like the idea of him finding any of us on our own." Kiono: If Burben went with Kiono, then she's put Elaina on his back if that's possible. Veggrek: “Kiono has the keystone, so— I suppose he’ll find her first. I think? I don’t— this is what we’re doing. Um, Lassie was a dog who couldn’t speak, but her human friends knew her so well that she could communicate complex messages through barking and body language...” Ondo: "Ah, I see." "Unfortunately I don't suppose the Shifting Shamshir will be very familiar with your Burben though..." He sounds distracted. Veggrek: “It’s a timeless tale of reaching out and forming connections with others. Their friendship saves a small boy from drowning in a— Well, no.” Ondo: Ondo is moving at double pace, not looking at Veg. "We need to find the guards first, and send them Kiono's way." Veggrek: Veggrek scurries along at his heels, silently grateful that Ondo has shorter legs than Kiono. “Of course.” Ondo: "It will inform you if anything attacks?" Veggrek: “Um— yes. She’s a very intelligent dog. When her boy Timmy was attacked by an escaped circus elephant...” Ondo: Ondo pauses suddenly. "The beetle, Veggrek." Veggrek: “Oh! Burben! Yes. I— I think so. I’ll specify. One moment.” Please let us know if anything attacks anything else. Ondo: "Good, good..." Ondo continues his pace. Veggrek: "Yep. Mmm. They're fine." Ondo: [It is fine. Veggrek's beetle will inform us, and I could fly us right to the battle - unless someone shoots us down again - and get to Kiono. Vale is safe, she's with Edger, she's invisible. I'll find the guards, explain the situation, they can go to Kiono and... it will be fine. It will be fine. It will be fine. It will be fine. It will.] Veggrek: "Right, so-- This elephant escaped from the circus and came rampaging onto the family farm, stomping up the beets and radishes something dreadful..." Ondo: "Oh, dear." [What if the spellcaster escapes. It would be her most effective time to strike, now that it's only Kiono and her. Could Kiono take her on her own?] "What did the family do?" [Vale did choose to heal the caster, but Kiono is quite impressive in battle - oh dear, she doesn't have range though.] Veggrek: "Well, that's just the thing about it. They didn't realize, at first. Farms are big places, you can't see from one side to the other, they were in the house, it was just little Timmy out there with his slingshot-- but what he did was he-- er-- slinged at it. Slung?" Ondo: "Slung. I've never been to a farm. Are they just big gardens?" [She did have the bow, she should be fine. ...Unless they paralyze her like they did to Veggrek and I.] Veggrek: "Sort of, yes. It depends on the garden you mean, but-- yes. Sometimes they've got big spaces of grass for animals. So Timmy slung a stone at the elephant and proper got its attention, and-- Lassie is witnessing all of this, I should mention-- the elephant's furious, and chases Timmy up a tree..." Ondo: "Are elephants farmable animals? Do people collect their milk like they would a cow?" [Too many variables. Just keep moving.] Veggrek: "Oh! Um-- I don't think so, but I don't see why not. Not that this was an elephant from a farm anyway. She had just escaped from the circus." Ondo: "Ah, I see... what happened to Timmy?" [Why did I even suggest fighting earlier. No one here is a warforged but me.] Veggrek: "I'm getting to that! He told Lassie to go get help, and she did. She ran all the way across the farm to the farmhouse, and when she got there, she said..." Veggrek barks like a dog, looking very seriously straight ahead.'' Ondo: ''Ondo stands at attention suddenly and looks in the direction Veg barked in. It takes him a moment to realize its part of the story. "Ah... did they understand?" Veggrek: Veggrek's face lights up. "They did! They understood perfectly, not only that an elephant had escaped from the circus and was in the process of ravaging their farm, but the danger little Timmy had found himself in." Ondo: "Were they able to rescue him?" Veggrek: "Absolutely, they were! And they were even able to deduce why the elephant was so upset in the first place and reunite her with her estranged baby. And then everything was fine." Ondo: "Hm. So... you think if Kiono is attacked by a rogue elephant, Burben shall come find us like Lassie Mastiff?" Veggrek: "I'm certain of it." Ondo: "Great! But what will we do if she's attacked by Lord Varren?" Veggrek: "I'm not sure. Dying and absorbing him was sort of my Plan A." Ondo: "Well. It is not the preferred Plan A or even B or C, but perhaps it will still come about if all goes... awry." Ondo looks up at the sky as if Varren is just going to fly in out of nowhere. "I didn't ask before. Are you alright Veggrek, given the circumstances?" Veggrek: "Mhm. It was nice to hear about Lady Dyana." Veggrek smiles faintly, then glances up at Ondo. "I miss her." Ondo: Ondo makes an unintelligible sound, looking at Veggrek. "You... I'm sure you must." [He is holding up so well, after what he heard today.] "Veggrek you... believe in your heart that we are going to save your Lady, don't you?" It is not entirely phrased as a question. Veggrek: "I do." Veggrek says. A little too quickly, he asks, "Are you okay?" Ondo: "Wh - yes. I am fine, why?" Veggrek: "Just checking in. I mean, under the circumstances." Ondo: "Circumstances?" If Ondo could blink owlishly, he would. "I do not know what you mean, I do not think I have the same personal stakes in the matter...?" Veggrek: “Oh! Oh, I’m sorry, I mean with everyone split up like this. I thought you might be worried. I mean, you don’t have Burben in your ear telling you how swimmingly everything’s going. Which it is. Unrelated.” Ondo: Ondo stares at Veg for a moment. "Am I... that obvious?" Veggrek: Veg stares back. “You... you said you didn’t like it. Didn’t you?” “Because if I’m generating false memories in addition to losing real ones, I’m going to be cross.” Ondo: Ondo shakes his head. "I... guess I did. Sorry." "Anyway. Your resolve is, impressive. You have much more cause to be concerned than I do right now and yet you keep smiling. Not that I am physically capable of the act - you get what I mean." Veggrek: “I mean, it’s been years.” Veggrek sighs. “I suppose I’ve gotten used to the space where she should be. But we’re closer to her than I’ve been in all that time, and it’s hard not to be excited!” “I hope she knows we’re trying our hardest. I like to think that this close, she can feel my presence at least.” Ondo: "That is... a nice thought to have." Veggrek: “Thank you. I have lots of nice thoughts.” “Right now I’m thinking of a very soft duck swimming in a small pond.” “Thank you for checking on me, by the way. I do appreciate it.” Ondo: Ondo seems lost in thought at the lovely duck comment, but snaps out of it. "Of course. I'm glad to see you're doing alright. You can... tell me, if you ever aren't, you know." Veggrek: “Likewise, my friend.” Veggrek gives Ondo a fond pat on the arm and a smile. “I’m glad you’re here.” Ondo: Ondo is overcome with the urge to pick Veggrek up, but instead just returns Veg's gesture and nods. Ondo: "Hm. Squire? Perhaps... I should carry you. It would give you a better vantage point to spot the Guards in this crowd. And if we need to fly back to camp for some reason, time will be of the essence." Veggrek: “Hm. Yes. Very practical.” Veggrek nods seriously, but his eyes sparkle and the corners of his mouth twitch. He holds his arms out, maintaining the straight face with all his might. Ondo: Ondo lifts Veggrek up into his arms, shifting his balance to counterweight the armor, and sets off far more calmly than before. Veggrek: “Thank you, Ondo. You’re very thoughtful.” Ondo: "Ah? Um. Thank - You are welcome." He nods, unsure. Veggrek: “I mean, it was a good idea. Strategically. And I like being held.” Ondo: "Oh, good. I enjoy holding." Veggrek: “We make a good pair.” Ondo: Ondo nods, and takes up scanning the battlefield. Veggrek: Veggrek helps. Category:OOS